The Way We Are
by CSIdestiny
Summary: A tough day at work, made for a great night at home for Eric and Calleigh. Finding ways to relax could lead to other things. Story is exactly what the summary is implying. Rated M for obvious reasons. R&R please with sprinkles on top. :D


**Title:** The Way We Are

**Author:** CSIdestiny

**Timeline: **Post-Season 7

**Summary:** A tough day at work, made for a great night at home for Eric and Calleigh. Finding ways to relax could lead to other things. Story is exactly what the summary is implying.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I said that I wouldn't be writing M fan-fictions anymore but I just couldn't help but write this. I've been watching so much CSI: Miami lately that I got the idea. [: I hope everyone likes this. I'm still fairly new to writing M fan-fictions.

**....**

Already comfortable and showered, Calleigh lay comfortably in Eric's arms as the last bits of the day washed away from her memory. It was a medium stressful day with two murders and bickering team members who argued about evidence while Stetler sauntered all over the lab. "I'm so glad the day is over," Calleigh commented.

"I am too," Eric said, pecking Calleigh's forehead softly with his lips. Today was just one of those difficult days. They'd put in almost ten hours of hard work and nothing had actually been solved. Everything was as it was before: unknown. Eric leaned over and dimmed the bedroom light. It was better for relaxing. Running his hand across Calleigh's shoulder, he noted how tensed she seemed to be. That was not good. "Cal, relax."

"I am, believe it or not." Truly, she did feel a little relax; maybe even more relax when she finally managed to get to sleep.

Eric smiled. "Cal," he said gently, "loosen your shoulders, you know." He changed his position in bed a little so that Calleigh's back was fully against his chest. Gently, he coaxed her shoulders into a more relax position and massaged there. "How does that feel?"

"Mmm, feels good," Calleigh said, closing her eyes. She seriously had no idea how tensed she was until she literally felt her muscles loosening. It was just the magic Eric could do with his firm hands. He really was weeding out all of her kinks.

Eric smiled. "Good." He continued to kneed at Calleigh's shoulders just taking it nice and slow, making sure he worked through each and every muscle.

Subconsciously, Calleigh lay her head against Eric's shoulder as she rolled her head around and closed her eyes. "This just feels so...good," she said.

Just the silkiness in Calleigh's voice was turning Eric on. Her moved a little and moved Calleigh so that she was laying on her stomach. In the entire process, Calleigh'd slipped out of her lacy, pink nightie and laid it on the pillow. Eric smiled. Starting at her shoulders, he started a firm circular motion down to the small of her back and up again. Calleigh's skin, it was so silky, smooth and warm under his touch.

"Mmm," Calleigh moaned in appreciation. She shuddered each time Eric's fingers ran over her sides. She wanted to almost laugh...it was kind of ticklish.

Eric continued his back and forth motion up, down and across Calleigh's back. He then moved on to Calleigh's arms and gave them a massage. Sitting up on his knees, Eric pushed the cover away, exposing Calleigh's legs. From the top of her legs down to the bottom of her feet, he gave the same firm massage.

Moans continued to escape Calleigh's lips. She'd never been more relax than what she was now and it really meant a lot to her that Eric really knew just how to relax her. She turned around and lay on he back. "Thank you."

Eric smiled as he hovered over Calleigh and placed a kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes as Calleigh poured her half into the kiss. In the quickest of moments, the kiss went from pecking to serious...just one of those kisses you knew you weren't coming back from. Eric felt as Calleigh laced her fingers around his neck and pull him tighter. In response, his hands wrapped around her back. There was no turning back from here...at least that's what he thought until Calleigh broke the kiss.

She smiled. Lust was so evident in her eyes. "I want you relaxed." One of her hands went towards Eric's shoulder, pushing him back as she shifted. "Lay on your stomach," she instructed.

Eric smiled a little. He would rather keep things going the way they were headed but it wasn't going that way. He turned on his stomach and lay flat in bed.

Calleigh smiled as she raised an eyebrow playfully towards him. Sitting up on her knees, Calleigh placed her hands on Eric's back and started a slow, sensual massage. She continued with her massage for about five minutes until Eric grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Eric..." Calleigh gasped as a smile started to form on her lips. She wasn't ready to stop the massage but watching Eric sit up, it was clear that the massage was over.

Eric laughed a little. "Cal, your little hands were going to massage me to sleep." He let go of Calleigh's hands and wrapped his arms around Calleigh's back once more as her pushed her gently on the bed. Once again, their kiss deepened as their tongues touched and eyes closed. Eric ran his hand through Calleigh's hair. Breaking the kiss, he immediately dove into Calleigh's neck, licking, sucking and kissing there.

"Oh my..." Calleigh let out breathy. She closed her eyes and moved her head a little to give better access.

Eric moved further down Calleigh's body with his lips, meeting eye to eye with her breasts. Not wasting a second of time, his lips wrapped around a nipple, sucking it as he rolled the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes...oh yes," Calleigh said, arching her back more towards him. She opened her eyes briefly and closed them again as she reached down and took Eric's already hardened piece out of his boxers and stroked back and forth.

Eric's lips diverted away from Calleigh's breast for a moment as her let out a breathy moan. Calleigh was at it again. Those small hands...it felt so good around him. He thrust his lips in response as his lips went back to teasing her nipples.

Calleigh was pleased with the response she was getting back from Eric. She bit her lip, shuddering a bit at all the pleasure going on. She stroked Eric faster. The second time Eric moved his lips from her breast, she sat up. "Eric..." she said lustily. He pleased her so many times it was so hard to count. She wanted to do that for him. "Lay down."

"Cal..."

"Eric..." Calleigh said. The last thing she wanted was for a debate to come in and ruin their mood. "Come on."

Placing a kiss at Calleigh's lips, Eric shifted and lay on his back as Calleigh climbed on top of him. She kissed Eric's lips, kissed his cheeks, kissed his neck and planted kisses all over his chest. She moved back up and planted more kisses on Eric's lips as she ground her hips against Eric.

Eric hands immediately went back on Calleigh as he moved his hands up and down her back and finally settled on her rear as he helped her grind. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself but he just couldn't control himself. "Cal..." he moaned.

"Eric..." she continued to move her hips. "Yes...yes..." She reached back and pulled Eric's hands away, pinning them above his head as she placed a kiss on his lips. She moved her hands down Eric's body and started playing at his boxers. Calleigh climbed off of Eric completely, her hands still at his boxers, tugging at them until they were gone completely. Once again, her hand was around his stiff prick, alternating strokes between fast and slow. She eyed Eric lustily. His eyes were closed and he was moaning. She smiled, shifting down further in bed.

Eric was so close and it wouldn't be long before he would be pushed over the edge. Calleigh's small hands could do that to him. Suddenly, the hand motions stopped and were replaced by flutters of wetness. _Calleigh. _He didn't want her to feel like she had to do that to him. He moved his hands down but Calleigh pushed his hands away.

"Relax..." Calleigh whispered. She waited until she knew for sure Eric wouldn't move his hands again before she fluttered her tongue against his crown. Closing her eyes, she pushed the tip of it in her mouth sucking it and occasionally giving it a swirl of her tongue.

"Ooohh...uhhh," Eric let out a breathy boyish moan. He was becoming harder by the minute. Eric's body stiffened in anticipation as once again Calleigh's hand was around his prick.

Calleigh released his crown and once again, she started on a hand motion. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she leaned in again taking almost half of Eric's shaft in her mouth, grazing it gently with her teeth as she started a steady up and down pace.

Eric moaned again loudly. He couldn't help it. He stroked Calleigh's back...anything. If he hadn't been close before, at the moment, he was hovering even closer to that edge as Calleigh quickened her up and down pace. He had to pull her away before it was too much. That just wasn't the way he wanted it to happen. "Cal.." He pulled her away and laid her against the bed and kissed her. Just like before, his lips traveled down Calleigh's body, sucking on her hardened nipples, traveling further until he was looking directly at her center. His fingers moved first as his middle finger started on a steady rhythm to Calleigh's clit.

"Mmm...yes," Calleigh moaned, closing her eyes as her body shuddered a little.

Eric soon replaced his finger with his tongue. At the moment, the statement 'taste sweeter than honey' proved to be true. He licked and dipped, gave a few swirls of his tongue, just enjoying it all.

"Oh yes..." Calleigh said, biting on her lip. "Uuuhhh..uuhhh..." she moaned through her closed mouth as her body shook. She was getting close..it wouldn't be long now...

From the way Calleigh's body tensed, Eric could tell that she was getting close. She was moaning and rocking her hips in sync with his tongue. He flicked his tongue quickly a few times and then moved back up in the bed.

"No..." Calleigh let out. She was so tempted to just put her hand down there and finish herself off. She was so close, too close and he stopped.

"Its okay.." Eric whispered. He locked eyes with Calleigh as he positioned himself near her opening. He ran his prick a few times over her clit just enough to keep her on the edge and finally entered her, burying himself in the depths within her.

"Mmm," Calleigh moaned, getting adjusted to the feel of Eric inside her. She bit her lip as he withdrew almost completely and entered her again. "Oh my God..." she breathed.

Eric gripped either one of Calleigh's thighs and withdrew completely and entered again as he started on a medium fast paced rhythm. It only took the first few pumps before Eric felt Calleigh's orgasm. Her walls squeezed down on his piece and it was driving him crazy. He quickened his pace, biting at his bottom lip as Calleigh's orgasm continued to reach higher peaks.

"Eric...yes... mmm....yes...yes...YES," she hissed. She rocked her hips against Eric's feeling each and every thrust he drove into her. "Oh...my...gosh.." She closed her eyes.

Eric rocked his hips hard. Calleigh, she was so warm, so hot, so slick. He let out a boyish moan as her leaned in forward and kissed Calleigh's lips. He began alternating between a slow rhythm and quick pace. "Uuuhhhh," he moaned.

Calleigh wrapped her legs around Eric's body, pushing him deeper inside her. "Yes…" she cried out softly.

"Cal…" Once again, Eric withdrew completely and slammed in with one quick move, earning another moan from Calleigh.

Somewhere through it all, Calleigh ended up on top. She eased Eric inside her and leaned forward, starting on a steady pace. "Eric..yes."

Eric ran his hands down Calleigh's back, setting at her hips as he helped her grind. "Uhhh Calleigh," he grunted loudly.

Just the sound of Eric calling her name was enough to send Calleigh over once again. She bit her bottom lip as the first ripples of her orgasm hit. "Yes..ooh..yes.."

Eric's hands moved down to Calleigh's rear, gripping them tighter as he quickened the pace, heightening Calleigh's orgasm as he felt his own coming. Each thrust picked up more intensity but release seemed to be far away. Then, right at that moment, Eric heard Calleigh's moans and cries of 'yes Eric's' and he grunted loudly. "Cal…" The spasms ran through his body as he felt each and every bit of his orgasm.

Calleigh continued to rock her hips against Eric. She leaned against him and kissed his lips as his hands moved up around her back.

After what seemed like forever, Calleigh finally climbed off of Eric and lay in his arms, smiling shyly.

Eric ran his hand through Calleigh's hair. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled. "I love you too."

Eric laughed. "So…" he started. "Are you completely relaxed?"

Calleigh closed her eyes. "Mhmm…you can do that to me though." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad I can," Eric smiled. "You do the same for me."

* * *

**And this is it. ;D Good news. I got my laptop back! Bad part: I got it back on the day before I started back to school. -_- **

**Haha yeah, but I'm excited to get my laptop back. It had been a long time. :P  
**


End file.
